


If you love it - Modern AU

by TheRedAlex



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlex/pseuds/TheRedAlex
Summary: A nervous Eth Lavellan awaits his lover to come home so he could ask the big question.





	If you love it - Modern AU

Eth looked around the apartment with his heart almost pounding out of his chest. He would’ve bit his nails down to his nailbed by now if it wasn’t for Dorian’s constant reminders for him not to. He had everything prepared, everything was finished. He had planned this day for months he had practiced what he would say for so long, revised it, practiced with his brother and having his sister laughing at him for doing so. He held the little cards in his hands with enough force for his fingertips to whiten. 

He rose from the neutral-colored sofa and took a nervous lap around the apartment and picked up one of his favorite pictures. Their one-year-anniversary seemed so far away now. But there they were, Eth smiled at the memory. He had been working all day and got home to realize his lover had left him little notes. The notes had eventually lead to the locked bedroom and Eth was so tired. He knew what day it was, but he did not have the energy to properly celebrate it. The final note had told him to knock, so he did. His lover opened with a huge smile holding a bottle of wine and the smile instantly infected Eth, the sight of his love filling him with energy and his lover had offered him a soft bathrobe.  
“We can save any ravishing for tomorrow, how about some wine?” Eth had laughed and said yes to the offer. It had been a great day.

His phone buzzed and that brought him back to the moment within a heartbeat. He fumbled his phone from the pocket of his suit and it was his sister. Eth resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
“Hope you don’t get DENIED, bro! ;P Good luck!” The text said he gulped trying to stifle his nervous feelings. Instead, he decided to make sure everything looked perfect. He adjusted the flowers with a note adorning the hallway table and made sure that the note was in focus when walking in the door. He even tried to re-adjust one of the spotlights in the roof to point at it, but it didn’t do much for the effect. However, when standing on his tip-toes trying to make the spotlight normal again he heard the rustling of keys outside the door. Eth immediately shot through the apartment to the balcony. 

He slid the glass door open and walked out in the brisk air of an early summer-night. He left the door open but just a little bit as he heard his lover walk in the door. Eth resisted the urge to blow his cover and just run out and do it now.  
“Amatus?”, Dorian’s voice carefully travelled through the apartment but then Eth heard the crinkling of paper. Eth knew his treasure hunt wasn’t as long as their first anniversary but hopefully, it was enough. Dorian was now reading a declaration of love from Eth to him. The next would be a wish to never part and the third would be to lead him out on the balcony. Eth awaited Dorian’s arrival with bated breath. 

Finally, Dorian’s fingers wrapped around the sliding door and pushed it to the side.  
“Amatus?”, he asked again before laying eyes on the now kneeling Eth. The balcony was lit by numerous candles that gave the scene a soft but magical light. Dorian looked surprised or confused.  
“Ma vhenan”, Eth began and immediately forgot what he had practiced for so long. But the moment was here, and he felt lost for words. “Ma vhenan, I…”, Dorian looked at him with more surprise than Eth hoped for. Did Dorian not want this? “I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone, and I had an entire speech planned but I can’t seem to remember any of it.” Eth admitted and laughed, Dorian laughed too. Eth could swear that Dorian had tears in his eyes, or was it Eth that had them? “I would be honored to stand by you, forever. You make every day so much brighter, so will you please”, Eth pulled out the small, dark blue box out of his inner pocket. “… marry me?” Eth finished, and Dorian looked at him in disbelief.

Eth understood him. Their relationship had been met with resistance from both families at the beginning and while both Dorian and Eth had strained relations with their families it took ages to earn approval. A marriage on top of that? It was perhaps an absurd thought, maybe too absurd? Dorian remained silent with a smile on his face for a few seconds.  
“Yes, amatus, Yes!” Dorian exclaimed as tears had started to roll down his beautiful features and offered Eth his hand. Eth took it and placed the ring on his finger, it fit. 

After that Eth jumped to his feet and hugged Dorian with all his strength. Dorian did the same. Eth was to marry the love of his life, he was so exquisitely happy. Tears ran down both their cheeks and laughter, endearing words and kisses exchanged one another in a seemingly chaotic pattern. Eth loves him so much, she can’t wait to love him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
